2nd Ring Battle
by The ReBornStar
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Tsuna and the others came back from defeating Byakuran.Does Hibari have a twin Brother and what if there was a second ring Battle.I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

2nd "Ring" Battle

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so it might not be so good review it

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

After tyl Arc

Tsuna was sitting in the classroom listening to his teacher babbling ,Byakuran was defeated they had nothing to worry about .They had a glorious future ahead in there lives. The school bell rang it was time to go home Tsuna thought. Thank god it was a Friday Tsuna said out load(but didn't mean to).Hey TENTH!!! Yo Tsuna, said Yammamoto and Gokudera. Hey guys, Said Tsuna.(I'm fast forwarding a little bit)at his house Tsuna, Gokudera ,Yammamoto, and Reborn were sitting in his room it was a thunder storm outside as well as inside, Gokudera and Lambo were fighting. After they had stopped fighting Tsuna looked outside he saw 8 figures standing outside There was a short figure right in the middle of all of them. When thunder flashed again the figures disappeared. Yammamoto asked Tsuna what he was looking at. He then said nothing. He heard Lambo crying and turned Lambo screamed "IM RUNNING AWAY FOR GOOD AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" And he ran away before Tsuna or Yammamoto could interval. "Stupid cow" muttered Gokudera. "We have to go after him" said Tsuna. "Leave Him" said Reborn

Hope you liked it

Every chapter will be from someone else's point of view in the story


	2. Chapter 2

LAMBO, LAMBO

In The cold rain, Lambo ran saying stupidera between hiccups and sniffles. He was running for 2 hours straight,(well not really this is Lambo 'point of view).A Lighting bolt struck it was about to hit Lambo but a figure that was about 7 years old pushed him out of the way the lighting struck it instead. But it seemed it had no effect on it. Lambo then thought it must be a robot. Lambo screamed," PLAY WITH ME ROBOT". The figure the walked away but not before giving Lambo some cow printed keys. He stuffed the keys in his afro. And noticed the robot was gone. Then walked backed home. "STUPID COW" Gokudera screamed ,"you had the 10th worried. Shut Up STUIPDERA .There Quarrelling continued until a horn honked outside everyone looked to see a Lamborghini in a cow print color parked outside . "MINE", shouted Lambo. He then remembered the keys he had gotten. He fished them out and got in the car. The airbag hit him he started crying, he Got out and threw the keys at Tsuna. Hold them for me , he screamed. Don't order the boss around stupid cow. Lambo ran into the house and cried to Nana ."Tsuna you should Take better care of Lambo" She started scolding him about how he was in charge of Lambo and how he should keep the peace. Tsuna, Tenth, Its getting pretty late so were leaving ,see you tomorrow.

End of filler I'll be getting to the point pretty soon maybe next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Call Me Alfonso

This is the point I was talking about last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

Ryota was walking down the streets of Naimimori humming a song when he was stopped by a short figure who said _"_comewithme**". **"Okay**". **said Ryota. And he continued humming his song." Doyouhaveanyrelatives_". "_Yeah". I have a ,_"_okay_, _okay_ I _didn'taskforyourlifestory_ "._Here_, _youshouldtrycontactsinsteadofthoseglasses_. "_Um, okay"."So who are you exactly". "Patience". Ryota put the contacts in , he could see a huge change in his eyesight. He could see some people hiding in the tree's they all jumped him he was able to just dodge but barely, he was then hit and beat to a bloody pulp.(fast forwarding to a few hours later)Ryota came through he was In a forest with someone who was tall but had a white suit and white bat on his white fedora hat. Who the hell are you and what did you do to me ,screamed Ryota. Temper, temper young one a man said in an annoying voice. Have you ever wanted beat up someone so badly but your to weak and afraid you'll die. Yes, answered Ryota weakly. Then I'll help you. Call me Alfonso. And I will train you to beat a bloody pulp out of anyone you choose .Come back tomorrow same time ,same place. And he smiled the most evil smile in the universe. Oh Yeah, one more thing take this ring, bring it back here every day and always keep it one you no matter what. Ryota sighed, Yeah ,whatever. On the way home Ryota took a look at the purple ring he could swear he saw a fire in it. When he opened the door he was greeted by a Boy about 7 years old. His older sister Rin said he would be sharing a room with the small boy named cause he needed a place to stay. "Rin Hibari's going to be mad about this". So, his older sister added. Ryota sighed and said he was going to bed, he changed (believe or not forgot to take off the contacts and put the ring on his finger).In the morning he went to same place and same routine until he was walking one day he saw people in trees they jumped him but this time he dodged every attack and countered with perfect speed, back flips, and front flips, they were down in an instant all dead.

Next is Nico


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico the Divino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own reborn**

**I've been wanting to get to this part so I can hurry up with it**

**Nico was hiding in the trees, so what if Ryota had killed all of them and it looked like Alfonso was giving him something his Bat had made. It looked like they were sai one was white with a black grip, while the other was Black with a white grip. He gave him 3 boxes ad told him, and showed him how to use them. Soon Ryota could open all three boxes. One contained a replica of his sai, another had a …, a black Japanese myth Dragon? "What"! Said Nico a little to loudly for his own good. Ryota looked up, and Nico fell down. "Owwwww" said Nico. "Leave him" said Alfonso. He's to start his training pretty soon. He already has his ring and boxes. Now ignore him and lets continue. The third box weapon looked expensive but, powerful and utterly beautiful. Inside it was a steel Black and white staff (Titanium).Nico use your Boxes. "Aye" Said Nico in a gruff manner. He opened his first box it was a blue anaconda. Next, was a Ninjato. After that, the main box contained a Bow and arrow. "Cooolllllll". He shot a arrow it ended up coming back at him with a jolt of lighting, he ducked(i'm changing the characters now)**

**Yammamoto was walking down the street with his sword in his cynical bag he saw a lighting bolt come down he dodged and just in time it hit a tree instead, opps, oh well, he said. He continued walking down the path to Tsuna house and he meet Gokudera on the way hey, said Yammamoto. Gokudera muttered something as they walked to Tsuna's house. When they arrived Tsuna was in one of his math sessions with Reborn an it looked like he had gotten blown up quite a few times already. Boss!!!! Yo Tsuna. Said Gokudera and Yammamoto. Hi said tsuna weakly. Tsuna, You've been challenged the battle will be in 10 days. So you guys have to be ready and sharpen your skills. What why didn't you tell me earlier Reborn. For that outburst a received a kick to the head. Alfonso in town as I've been informed and he and his student want to test your strength with a second ring battle. What, we have to go trough this again, He got another kick to the head. Don't worry it wont be for the rings it will be for the thrill he sent this letter. Fightttttttt or dieeeeeee. MEET AT THE CLIFF, 10 DAYS FROM NOW. That was a quick letter. Commented Yammamoto. Heard he had the Divino Families Nico to fight Lambo so we know who's going to win that battle. They all mummerd in agreement at what Reborn had said. It will be Tag team matches the Cervello sent me the pairings. Storm, lighting, and Sun. Cloud and Mist. And Sky and Rain. Oh, started Tsuna. Until he remembered. Wait Reborn you said CLOUD AND MIST. This is based on your family growing together which is why Storm, Sun, and Lighting, as well as Cloud and Mist are paired together. So do whatever to sharpen your skills actually come with me. (Fast-forward)You want us to find out about our enemies. Yes, See what your up against .Whom it is your fighting. Meet me back here and take this with you it will help you find them.**

**That took me forever to write on my computer but it looks so short **

**Well see you next chapter **

**REVIEW ME PLEASE **


	5. Chapter 5

Hibari has A Brother?!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own ,Reborn!

The trio was walking down the street of the busier part of the quiet town they lived in. As the note said there would be a girl screaming saying, What do you mean there is no more RICE CAKES. And stomp outside. They saw some one in a jacket humming a song named Drawing days. They saw a boy with him he Had Dark green eyes, messy black hair, and a scar down the side of his Face. They saw a white bird so high in the sky it was like a angel above all. They saw someone who look very muscle-bound and looked like he was down. They also saw Ken Mochida. What he one of our opponents! said Tsuna. But he said it a little to loudly. They all stopped and looked at the trio they continued walking only the boy stopped and said Dead man walking. (Fast-Forwarding) The day finally arrived when the challenge would occur. When they got to the cliff they saw Chrome and Hibari waiting on there side. And there enemies on the other side there was a new one a person about Tsuna's height with some crazy hairstyle.(imagine Super sayin 4 Gogeta's red hair except it was black) he had some black gloves with pockets on the knuckles . The Cervello Said let us start the match. Cloud and mist first. What, Tsuna said. Hibari went down to the field , Chrome followed. Ryota came down with his hood covering his face he got his sai out and slipped his ring on his finger. We most now wait for the mist guardians challenger. The waiting period is 13 minutes . (12 minutes later ) The waiting period is almost over. Just then a big box dropped down. The man named Alfonso said, I found some survivors of the Estraneo family and it seems they happened to get a few blood samples of Mukuro Rokudo from the vindette. How were they able to convince the vindette for that kind of stuff, Reborn interrupted. I don't know, well they were able to make 2 perfect clones from it and They sent me one. I am allowed to enter the field right with the remaining minute right. Yes. He got out a crowbar and peeled the box open and got off the field. In side was some one in a pure white Suit, and pure white hair, and a ….. slice of pizza . He had his hairstyle just like Mukuro Rokudo except it was longer. Hi, My name is Celino. And he finished his pizza. Battle start. Hibari charged at the hooded figure,with his cloud tonfa (Pov change). Ryota was barely dodging his brother's attack (of course Tsuna and the gang ,including Hibari, didn't know that). I cant find an opening ,shit. He was hit by a tonfa, but then he saw it if he hit Hibari's shoulders when he reached his arms out to attack him with the tonfa he could hit his shoulder for him to drop the tonfa but he had to keep a distance so Hibari had to stretch his arms out to get him. He used his box weapon. "What he has a box weapon"!(POV change). I can't believe someone else has a box weapon in this time, and it looks like the perfect kinds in the future, Tsuna said in his mind. Have they been to the future too. It was a white and black staff. Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes the hooded figure was able to find an opening to Hibari's move, he had hit Hibari's shoulders to make him drop his tonfa and hit him in the stomach with the staff, he wouldn't let him get up. Hibari was able to get one of his tonfa back and hit the head of the hooded figure(Ryota). What he looks just like Hibari They all said in unison. "Ryota", Hibari you know him. No. But you're my own brother, Ryota said playfully. Hibari has a brother they said. But the subject was left alone quickly as Chrome was thrown into Hibari by Celino. He had a white staff.

I grow tired, he said in a calm manner. He got out his white box weapon and opened it. Hell came out. It was a white version of Cerberus the three headed dog and it was larger than the empire state building. I guess ill open mine now, out came a black Japanese dragon about the same size. Fear ran through. These are Titans ,oh my god. Lambo started to cry out of pure fear for his life. They all broke down right there. Chrome Fainted. And Hibari knocked out cold by a swipe of Cerberus claw like paw. There Monsters. Tsuna whispered. They all fainted.(next day). I cant believe we lost with two of our strongest fighters said Tsuna. Next is Storm, Sun, and Lighting. Oh my god well be killed out there are you crazy to let this go on Reborn. I cant interfere Tsuna. To tell you the truth, this time if I could I would have by now. He said in a grim voice. But well just have to wait and see.

That was a long chapter.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

Losing streak

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn!

Tsuna was scared to go there today. But seeing Yammamoto, and Gokudera calmed him down a little. But it didn't help that Lambo had to come. It was unfair how once again Lambo was forced to fight, and against such strong people. But hopefully it would be okay. Tsuna sighed. It'll be okay Tsuna , Yammamoto assured him. Yeah boss, I will not lose today BOSS.(fast forwarding) At the cliff which really looked like a Canyon. On the field there was Nico, Ken, and a boy named Hiroki who still looked down. They arrived. Chrome and Hibari were not there. Gokudera, Ryohei , and Lambo (who had to be dragged). The Cervello said battle start without a warning. Nico used his box weapon and out came an anaconda and a bow and arrow. Like before the anaconda was huge. He shot a bow and arrow. The girl named Lucille said , more like screamed . Don't hog all the action. She got a weapon similar to Gokudera arrow shooter. It was a customized black and red grenade launcher. It was similar to her none box weapon one. She shot it at gokudera who barely dodged and got hit on the back a little. Lambo was already unconscious. And Ryohei was struggling to win. Gokudera wasn't paying attention worrying about his partners and got hit with slash from a Giant panda bear. He flew back only to be bitten by the anaconda and to be thrown into Ryohei. They were both down. Lambo regained his conscious and was wrapped around by Nico' anaconda . He screamed Uncle, over and over, again help. That only made the anaconda grow in size and coil Lambo tighter then ever before until Lambo went limp. He really went limp. Omg, Lambo dead. He just in a death like state he'll come too in a few hours. But can we take the vongola rings. Sure. What but aren't were the 10th generation vongola family. Too bad, Nico said mockingly. They took the vongola rings. Celino and Ryota appeared with the vongola mist and cloud ring, as well as there own rings. These will be good secondary ring. They all laughed. Tsuna felt anger swell up inside. And reborn said, Tsuna are you going to let that comet slide. No. I'm not. I will defeat you he pointed at them. They all roared with laughter. Tsuna had pure anger inside. Lets go Ryota said. ( fast- forwarding). Tsuna came super early to do stretches. It seemed everyone had came. Even Colonello, Skull, Lal Mirch, Mammon, And Fon came. Why are you guys here. Reborn called us here. He was suspicious about there rings. And the guy named Celino. "Kufufufu" me. I'm flattered. He was a clone of Mukuro Rokudo, and any time he's near I get jumpy and the pacifier glows a faint glow that you would never notice if you weren't paying attention. They all looked at the pacifiers. They are glowing! They all looked at Celino. Can I show them Salvatore. He said to the young boy about Tsuna's age, with the crazy hairstyle. Sure. The Arcobalnelo shuddered. At the name and the fact that there pacifiers glowed. Celino was holding a white orb of Tri-Ni-Sette. In his hands. As you can see I was developed of Tri-Ni-Sette. I can control it with turning in a baby from that curse. And I am currently trying to see how to break the curse. I knew it. You're project Lunar. At first I thought it was a rumor. But now I know. If you can break this curse I wont let you go free. He had his Leon gun. Wait, we have a battle to finish the Cervello said. Since everyone is here lets have an all out battle. Between Vongola 10th generation and Digiavorno execution Squad. Wait, who's the Digiavorno Boss. Her Name is Tsukiko Kimura. Chrome Shuddered as if remembering something. Only Reborn noticed this. And decided to keep Quiet about it. Did she order you to do this. No. Salvatore said. Then why aren't you following your orders. We wanted to see for ourselves who would be leading the Vongola Alliance in our time. Then why are you taking the vongola rings. you'll see.

Cliff HANGER REVIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	7. Chapter 7

The conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Reborn

Battle Start. Salvatore ate 5 dying will pills. "That's an over dose!" "Not for me." His black gloves turned into Gauntlets with Claws. He used his box weapon which turned into a Lion similar to Tsuna's It turned into one of does titans. Tsuna used a dying will pill. And charged at Salvatore. They were in a super fast paced battle until Salvatore stabbed Tsuna and charged him into a rock. He kept stabbing Tsuna. Until Yammamoto used Shigure Shonen Ryu. Ken said, "koori no kesshou." Ice crystals came as he slashed his sword.(though it was his box weapon) He used a another box weapon and out came a Ice wolf that had a mane of some sort of flame. " What kind of Flame is that!", Said Gokudera. "KEN!", Their enemies screamed. "Oh, sorry about that". " What was that?", Tsuna said Calmly. "Sigh". "Since Ken Ruined the surprise I guess we have to tell." Ken looked down ashamed. "Yeah Ken", Every one the opposing team said. "I said was sorry". "sorry doesn't cut it". Nico said. "Maybe you guys should focus on your fight with us ." , commented Yammamoto. "Oh yeah, right". They all said. Then they used there box weapons. Cerberus and the dragon came back but with new flames. The Panda from Lucille, Nico's anaconda Bursted in flames and Gokudera felt a searing pain in his neck. "AAAGHHH!" Gokudera screamed . "What's happening to Gokudera?" Tsuna said. "The bite my snake got on him in our last match infected him with a special poison that can be activated when used with a certain flame type." Nico replied. Gokudera kept screaming in pain. "My body's numb!" He screamed. "Hayato Gokudera is out due to inability to fight." The Cervello said. "Lambo is out as well due to being unable to fight as well". The Cervello said. " You know what, I was just about to take the Vongola ring until I rembered I had it already." "Funny thing actually." Nico said, and the execution squad laughed.

"Enough Play!" Celino said. "I shall finish it." he charged at Chrome and punched her harshly in the stomach and smacked her away. " What was that For !" Screamed Tsuna as he saw the way Chrome was beaten harshly. Yammamoto was kicked in the stomach and punched in the side of his head. "I'll bite you to death.",(If you cant guess who said that , then oh well too bad for you.) . Hibari charged at Celino, Celino stepped to the side tripped Hibari but as he was about to fall Celino kneed him in the stomach. Tsuna could only watch as His friends fell to the ground an anger swelled up inside of him he never felt before he still had his Vongola Ring his V.E.R (Version Vongola Ring) Gloves the orbs turned Red. "So that's the way you want to play. There were lines on his gauntlets that were black you wouldn't even notice it if you saw them. They turned a Blood Crimson Red. He charged at Tsuna, He used His mysterious flame and Tsuna felt the pain of being stabbed. He fell and clutched his chest. Blood was everywhere, as well as laughter too, there laughter. " Is this death." Tsuna wondered. In his thoughts he thought about the people he would be leaving behind. Everything went Blank. He woke up in a hospital room everything was so noisy. "He's coming too." Tsuna heard his mother's voice. "Don't worry Nana he'll be fine", he heard his fathers voice booming. "Iemitsu why didn't you tell me sooner." "Tell you what?" "Don't lie." You Have Been Slacking on your job !" "Tsuna's waking up!" Iemitsu sweat dropped, He thought Nana had found out, found out. Nana Had stopped, herself and hugged her son. She had tears of relief in her eyes. Tsuna looked at his finger, His finger was, empty. Nothing was there. "Mom you said that you knew everything, Where are the others?" Your friends are all in the next rooms honey." Tsuna got up. "Where are you ,going." Said Nana. "To check on them" As Tsuna walked he felt pain in his chest he slumped as he walked. Gokudera and Yammamoto and Ryohei were sharing a room. In the next room was Hibari alone. And some was with him, she was screaming at ,Ryota! "RYOTA ,how could you do this he's your brother!" "He's only my half brother, I'm half Italian, Last time I checked."(during 10 day waiting period). " GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTT" The Girl Roared. Ryota ran for his Life. He bumped into Tsuna. " Well , Well, Look who it is."" I have to go." Tsuna walked away.( I'm Fast Forwarding) Tsuna was sitting in his house on a summer day with, Yammamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, and a watermelon. Reborn Came in Smiling with a box, he gave it to Tsuna. " What's this?" Tsuna asked. 'Just open it." Reborn Replied Vaguely. Tsuna opened the box inside were the, Vongola Rings!!! "Where are the Cloud and Mist rings?" "They were delivered already." Tsuna and the others Looked to see a girl with long down white hair, and she looked a lot like Chrome! "My name is Tsukiko Kimura." Tsuna suddenly remembered the name. 'You're the Digiavorno Boss!" Tsuna Said. " No, really.", " I never would of guessed." The girl said in a mocking voice. "But really, lets get to business." Tsukiko said. "I have paid all the expenses ,damage, and hospital bills." " We are also inviting you to a special picnic, I can not attend , but the Execution squad will go and say sorry." Tsukiko said. And also if you are still wondering about those flames there called night flames, a 300 year old secret ,ruined by one stupid idiot!" She calmed herself. "The opposites are Hail, Rain." "Fog, Mist. Star, Cloud. Moon, Sun. Thunder, Lighting. Aurora, Storm, And Night, Sky. Its pretty simple." She explained. "Well I'll be hoping to see you at the picnic. As she left, Tsuna wondered that they were saved huge time. Well, win some, lose some.

Last chapter reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The sequel will be called The Picnic.


End file.
